


Serenity

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: F/F, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, alternate universe: future, genre: romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll stay as long as she wants you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic. Beta-read by Cincoflex and Mo (brownkitty@lj). MMOM day 14.

You've never felt this before. Her pretty face is still in the half-light, her freckles standing out in a contrast to the pale colour of her skin, and her mouth is slightly open, as if to speak a spell, or it could just be a word - though words, as you know well, have power - or something like love.

You spend a long moment caressing her body with your eyes, watching a flush come to her cheeks as your gaze wanders up her legs to where the skirt she's wearing ends, far shorter than anything she'd have worn ten years ago, when you first met her: back then she was thinner, a little gawky, all elbows and knees. Now she's tall, slender, lovely; she has filled out, yet inside you still know the young, defiant, brave child she was remains present.

She blinks, breathes, and closes her mouth, eyes bright.

When you kneel and reach out to touch her, not knowing exactly what she'll do, she leans into your palm and smiles-- briefly, warmly-- before slipping off her skirt.

Not somewhere you ever believed you'd be with her, but here you are and here you'll be, until she decides otherwise.


End file.
